Light Detection And Ranging (LiDAR) technology may be used to measure the distance to a target or targets by illuminating the target(s) with a laser light and measuring the time it takes for the laser light to reflect back. The laser light may be emitted in pulses, and multiple laser emitters and detector pairs may be included in a single housing to provide a high number of data points and cover a large field of view. LiDAR may be used in many applications, such as surveying, aerial mapping, agriculture, archaeology, speed detection, and others. The developing autonomous vehicle industry also often utilizes LiDAR technology for object detection and navigation. LiDAR sensors, sometimes packaged and referred to as a “puck,” may use multiple lasers operating in the near infrared and detectors to determine the position of the vehicle with high levels of accuracy and precision. These high levels of precision are required for safe level 4 autonomous operation—The automated system can control the vehicle in all but a few environments such as severe weather. The driver must enable the automated system only when it is safe to do so. When enabled, driver attention is not required. LiDAR is expected to also be involved in level 5 autonomous operation, wherein other than setting the destination and starting the system, no human intervention is required. Typically, one or more LiDAR sensors are mounted on the exterior of the vehicle, for example, on the roof and/or side view mirrors, for optimal range of detection.